The One Who Will Always Love You
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Waktu berlalu. Tapi rasa itu masih sama. Bahkan kalau Jungkook melupakannya. Always Hopekook! Jungkook x Hoseok! Jungkook x J-Hope! JungHope! Oneshot.. Jangan lupa review,ne.. :3


"Apa maksudmu kau ingin putus?"

Suara itu menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah,menarik perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang disana. Hoseok menatap _namja_ dihadapannya dengan kemarahan yang berkilat dimatanya. _Namja_ itu menatap Hoseok datar,tak berniat menjawab. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dimata _namja_ itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi,Jeon Jungkook.. Apa maksudmu kau ingin putus?!"

"Aku bosan.."

Hoseok terperangah. Semudah itukah _namja_ yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini mengatakan bosan? Dimana semua harga perjuangan yang mereka lakukan? Semua yang mereka lalui demi mendapat izin berpacaran dari satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilik _namja_ ini,sang kakak? Apa artinya semua luka yang mereka dapat di hati masing-masing ketika kakaknya memisahkan mereka hingga ia melihat kesungguhan keduanya?

Hoseok tak lagi mengucapkan apapun. Keduanya diam. Dan hanya suara sepatu Hoseok yang terdengar ketika melangkah menjauh. _Namja_ itu menunduk. Tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam saku blazer sekolahnya,meremas sebuah kertas surat dengan lambang rumah sakit yang ada disakunya itu.

"Maaf hyungie.." bisiknya. Satu air mata lolos dari matanya. "Aku mencintaimu.. Maaf.."

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hoseok tak lagi bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Hoseok sekarang sudah tak lagi hidup di bawah bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Tapi entah kenapa hati Hoseok tetap berdesir tak nyaman ketika tanpa sengaja melihat foto mereka saat sekolah dulu,atau saat tanpa sengaja teman sekolahnya bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

"_Uisani__m_.."

Hoseok menoleh,mendapati seorang suster tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang keluarga pasien yang ingin bertemu anda."

Hoseok mengernyit. Apa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Meski begitu,ia tetap berjalan mengikuti sang suster yang menunjukkan jalan. Keduanya berhenti di depan ruang ICU,dihadapan seorang _namja_ yang Hoseok tau jelas siapa.

Jae Joong. Kakak '_namja itu__'_.

Sang suster membungku sopan dan mohon undur diri,meninggalkan kedua namja berbeda usia itu. Hoseok membungkuk,memberi salam kepada namja yang pernah membuatnya menerima beberapa pukulan itu. Jae Joong tersenyum kecil,lalu ikut membungkuk.

"Ada apa,Jae Joong-sshi?"

Jae Joong tertawa. "Jangan terlalu formal,Hoseok-ah.."

Hoseok tersenyum canggung,kemudian mengangguk. Sebenarnya kenapa Jae Joong ingin menemuinya? Ah tidak,kenapa Jae Joong ada di depan ruang ICU? Hoseok dengar,hanya dokter terbaik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja inilah yang boleh melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan jelas,sebagai dokter baru,Hoseok belum mencapai tingkatan 'dokter terbaik' itu.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Jae Joong,yang dijawab anggukan ragu dari Hoseok. Jae Joong kembali tersenyum kecil,lalu membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya itu. Mengikuti Jae Joong dengan ragu,kaki-kaki Hoseok melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu dengan pelan. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai masuk ke pikirannya ketika keduanya memasang pakaian steril.

"Apa kau tau kenapa adikku secara tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Sekali lagi Jae Joong tersenyum,sebelum membuka tirai yang menutupi ruang ICU itu.

Tenggorokan Hoseok tercekat. Disana terbaring _namja_ yang sudah menyakiti perasaannya. _Namja_ yang tak bisa diusirnya pergi dari hatinya.

"J-Jungkook-ah.."

"Sehari sebelum dia memutuskan hubungan kalian,ia divonis menderita tumor otak.. Dia,adikku yang bodoh ini tak ingin kau bersedih karena tumor itu perlahan memakan memorinya.. Tahun lalu ia dibawa ke US,dan dioperasi utnuk keempat kalinya karena tumor itu terus kembali.. Tapi.. Ia malah koma sampai hari ini.. Jadi aku membawanya kesini,karena kupikir kau ingin melihatnya.."

Hoseok tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Bodoh.." bisiknya.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur yang cukup besar itu. tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kelopak mata yang selalu jadi favoritnya itu. Tak menyangka akan bertemu _namja_nya dalam keadaan seperti ini,Hoseok tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mampu membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh di pipinya. "Bodoh.. Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku dan malah menahan semuanya sendirian?"

Jae Joong hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu berbicara sendirian pada adiknya. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum senyum sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun? Ku pikir kau sudah bersama orang lain sekarang,dan hanya aku yang menderita.. Mana kutahu kalau kau lebih sakit.." Hoseok mulai terisak.

.

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum senang. Kedua matanya tak pernah beranjak dari seorang _namja_ yang kini duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. _Namja_ itu terlihat bingung. Ia hanya memperhatikan dokter senior yang tengah memeriksanya,Jae Joong yang berdiri di sampingnya,dan Hoseok yang terlihat paling bahagia.

"Um.." _namja_ itu memainkan jemarinya. "Jadi...namamu Hoseok.."

Hoseok mengangguk,tetap tersenyum senang meski hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dokter baru saja keluar dan Jae Joong memutuskan untuk ikut,meninggalkan dua insan itu. "Ya.."

"Um.. Maaf.. Tapi apa hubungan kita sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hoseok terdiam. Hening. Hanya bunyi jarum jam yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku.." Hoseok kembali tersenyum lebar,memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara. "Aku orang yang akan selalu mencintaimu.."


End file.
